The present invention relates to phacoemulsification surgery and more particularly to the control fluid flow during surgery.
The human eye functions to provide vision by transmitting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and focusing the image by way of a crystalline lens onto a retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the transparency of the cornea and the lens. When age or disease causes the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of the diminished light which can be transmitted to the retina. This deficiency in the lens of the eye is medically known as a cataract. An accepted treatment for this condition is surgical removal of the lens and replacement of the lens function by an artificial intraocular lens (TOL).
In the United States, the majority of cataractous lenses are removed by a surgical technique called phacoemulsification. A typical surgical instrument suitable for phacoemulsification procedures on cataractous lenses includes an ultrasonically driven phacoemulsification hand piece, an attached hollow cutting needle surrounded by an irrigating sleeve, and an electronic control console. The hand piece is attached to the control console by an electric cable and flexible tubing. Through the electric cable, the console varies the power level transmitted by the hand piece to the attached cutting needle. The flexible tubing supplies irrigation fluid to the surgical site and draws aspiration fluid from the eye through the hand piece.
During a phacoemulsification procedure, the tip of the cutting needle and the end of the irrigation sleeve are inserted into the anterior segment of the eye through a small incision in the eye's outer tissue. The surgeon brings the tip of the cutting needle into contact with the lens of the eye, so that the vibrating tip fragments the lens. The resulting fragments are aspirated out of the eye through the interior bore of the cutting needle, along with irrigation fluid provided to the eye during the procedure, and into a waste reservoir.
Throughout the procedure, irrigating fluid is infused into the eye, passing between the irrigation sleeve and the cutting needle and exiting into the eye at the tip of the irrigation sleeve and/or from one or more ports or openings formed into the irrigation sleeve near its end. This irrigating fluid is critical, as it prevents the collapse of the eye during the removal of the emulsified lens. The irrigating fluid also protects the eye tissues from the heat generated by the vibrating of the ultrasonic cutting needle. Furthermore, the irrigating fluid suspends the fragments of the emulsified lens for aspiration from the eye.
Conventional systems employ fluid-filled bottles or bags hung from an intravenous (IV) pole as an irrigation fluid source. Irrigation flow rates, and corresponding fluid pressure at the eye, are regulated by controlling the height of the IV pole above the surgical site. For example, raising the IV pole results in a corresponding increase in head pressure and increase in fluid pressure at the eye, resulting in a corresponding increase in irrigation flow rate. Likewise, lowering the IV pole results in a corresponding decrease in pressure at the eye and corresponding irrigation flow rate to the eye.
Aspiration flow rates of fluid from the eye are typically regulated by an aspiration pump. The pump action produces aspiration flow through the interior bore of the cutting needle. The aspiration flow results in the creation of vacuum at the aspiration line. The aspiration flow and/or vacuum are set to achieve the desired working effect for the lens removal. The IV pole height and irrigation pump are regulated to achieve a proper intra-ocular chamber balance in an effort to maintain a relatively consistent fluid pressure at the surgical site within the eye.
While a consistent fluid pressure in the eye is desirable during the phacoemulsification procedure, a common phenomenon during a phacoemulsification procedure arises from the varying flow rates that occur throughout the surgical procedure. Varying flow rates result in varying pressure losses in the irrigation fluid path from the irrigation fluid supply to the eye, thus causing changes in pressure in the anterior chamber (also referred to as Intra-Ocular Pressure or IOP). Higher flow rates result in greater pressure losses and lower IOP. As IOP lowers, the operating space within the eye diminishes.
Another common complication during the phacoemulsification process arises from a blockage, or occlusion, of the aspirating needle. As the irrigation fluid and emulsified tissue is aspirated away from the interior of the eye through the hollow cutting needle, pieces of tissue that are larger than the diameter of the needle's bore may become clogged in the needle's tip. While the tip is clogged, vacuum pressure builds up within the tip. The resulting drop in pressure in the anterior chamber in the eye when the clog is removed is known as post-occlusion surge. This post-occlusion surge, in some cases, can cause a relatively large quantity of fluid and tissue to be aspirated out of the eye too quickly, potentially causing the eye to collapse and/or causing the lens capsule to be torn.
Various techniques have been attempted to reduce this surge, such as by venting the aspiration line or otherwise limiting the buildup of negative pressure in the aspiration system. However, there remains a need for improved phacoemulsification devices, including irrigation systems that reduce post-occlusion surge as well as maintain a stable IOP throughout varying flow conditions.